


The Time Soldiers

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: This is a story which I have had on my mind for the longest time. I need other author input and opinions :) This is a very basic work. Amateur if you will.The Summary goes like this:-"During a seemingly ordinary day, Molly Polinsky, is thrust into a war that spans the entire Cosmos. Watch out everyone, this is a story unlike many others."





	1. Chapter 1

The Time Soldiers

Chapter 1 - The Beginning.

The year is 9084. Buried deep within the Cosmos, there is a planet. It is around 50x times the size of Earth. It is a planet that is called Manda II. It is a colony planet. Planet Earth has reached out to the vast reaches of space in quite a fast space of time. 

Time doesn’t really mean much to the citizens of Manda II. They live on an industrial-looking planet. Some people are given certain tasks and/or roles. Some are guardians of the planet whereas others are simply civilians. 

Nearly no-one can join the guardians or the self-defense force that guards Manda II from hostile invaders. You must be invited in ordinarily. 

That doesn’t, however, stop one person from rising to her destiny one Galactic Day. She is a civilian but would eventually rise to be a very legendary person in her own right. Her name is Molly Polinsky. No-one has heard of her… Yet. But one day they would, and they would remember her for almost all eternity. 

Our story begins in a house deep along Manda II’s civilian dockyards. A place where all kinds of space pilots and spaceships come in, to get their supplies or to check their precise shipments. The people who live alongside the dockyards don’t get directly involved with them. Instead, they often create items/water or supplies for said Pilots.

Space is a luxury today. But that doesn’t stop people from dreaming… Or being late to university.   
In a four-bedroom building, there is a lady. Standing on the other side of a door. Leaning closer to it she takes in a deep yet shallow breath. 

“Molly?” - The voice belongs to Molly's mother her name is Therese and she is not amused. 

After several minutes – The owner of the voice, one Therese Polinsky, slams her gentle yet rock hard fist on the door of the bedroom several times that has the name, 'Molly' written on it in Manda II language. Not far distant from English on Planet Earth, but still far enough to be its own language. 

“MOLLY!! Get up!! You’ll be LATE for University!! Get out of bed!”

As the door starts to vibrate and echo noises reverberate from the shouting, there is a groan from the other side of the door.

“Molly! This is the last time I am going to tell you! GET UP! Oh, to heck with this. Hoverbed...Dexter! Wake her up!” – Therese sighed as she pressed some buttons on the side panel next to the door. Only for a red eye to glow: “Confirmed” Came the device on the wall that the mother had previously spoken into. 

On the other side of the door, a brown-haired girl stirred in her hoverbed as the alarm clock started to go off. A few moments later the bed started to gently vibrate, the girl growled as the clock started to hum and vibrate also.

This, as you may have guessed, is Molly. She tumbles out of bed as the hover bed automatically tips over and deposits her onto the soft carpeted floor due to the alarm. Both the bed and alarm are connected via a wireless connection. This is quickly followed by a small beep to say that she was now out of bed.

Molly steadily gets onto her hands and knees. Trying to figure out what time and day it is she eventually starts to come around. She slowly scrambles to her feet groggily. 

“Ugh…”

Molly whispers as she started to go about her daily routine – Which includes taking out the rubbish from the previous evening. Her mother watching as she did so with a smile on her face.

Molly, eventually back in her room, looks around as she wraps her special digital sysmic watch onto her wrist.

“Activate watch.”

The watch on her wrist lights up and comes up with a digitized screen that has a lot of information on it. Ranging from what the date and time is to what her pulse is. The information screen also has the latest news that is happening in both the world and the Cosmos.

“News. Breakfast. Nutritional cereal.”

The watch beeps at her. “Which cereal?”

Molly sighs to herself. “Standard Rice and Sugar. RiceApps.”

After wiping her eyes from any further sleep dust, she looks at a tab that has (Colonial Headquarters – Planet Earth) and she presses it, as a small tube comes out from the watch and into her mouth depositing cereal with milk [Almost like a liquid cereal bar]   
into her mouth for her.

She starts to eat it while the news on the other hand has several digital pages on it including one that has (Cosmic War headed for Earth and Colonies).

‘The war is getting worse. Great… I just hope I can get involved. I don’t want to die a meaningless death, although, would it be so bad? I mean, I'd be out of the picture...So, maybe-’ She thought apprehensively to herself.

“MOLLY! I SAID YOU’LL BE LATE! GET GOING!”

Molly winced as she heard her mother’s shouting voice echoing throughout the house that seemed to be made more of cardboard than anything else.

“Alright!” Molly groaned, “ALRIGHT!!” Molly shouted back and tried to wipe her ears from the ringing that she had caused. “Stupid slave driver…” She mumbled.

Pressing a small switch on the watch several round disks spin around her. Appearing from thin air they are known as Teleportation Devices – Otherwise known as TelDec for short. Special devices which get Molly to and from University.

“Don’t forget to bring some bread home! WE NEED IT!!”

Molly growled to herself more than anyone else and nodded. “Alright mother! Anything else or can I get going!?”

“Yes! DO NOT join the military! I need you here!”

Molly smirked as she thought of a way to get back at her mother. “WHATEVER!!”

Within a matter of seconds Molly had gone. Headed for the University via the teleportation device that was incorporated into her digital watch.

[To be Continued...]


	2. Chapter 2 - Micheal Denver/Time Traveller and his mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to go back and forth between all kinds of characters and places. I hope it's okay! Lemme know! ^^

Chapter 2 - Micheal Denver/Time Traveller and his mother.

“You summoned me?”

The Goddess of Time turned around in her chair and sighed to herself more than the person in front of her. “Yes, I did. You don’t have to use such formal language in front of me, Micheal Denver, I am your mother after all”

Micheal Denver nodded his head and pressed a button on his eye scanner that was attached to the side of his head. “Okay, well, what is it you wanted Mother?”  
“I wanted to check the status of the war – How is the army doing?”

Micheal grimaced and turned his head away. How could he tell his mother, the goddess of Time itself, that the war was going badly, and they could lose at any moment? That the hopes and dreams of countless trillions of people across many worlds were being shattered and destroyed by the darkness that threatened to consume them all?  
Time slowly stood up and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him. “It’s not going well, is it?”

Micheal shook his head and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “I’m not doing a respectable job leading the army. Nearly all the generals are dead or dying. I’ll be next and then- “  
Time shook her head several times. “What have I told you?” She watched as he clenched his fists together tightly and released them slowly. “You’re a good commander. One of the best in fact.”

Micheal looked at her with an uncertain gaze. “Why are they dying in such considerable numbers then? We’re going to die all because I can’t lead them!”  
Time glared at him next which made him even more unsure. “I chose you to lead because there was no-one else. I wouldn’t have chosen you had there been anyone better. Anyway, I have a back-up plan”

Micheal blinked. Now this was interesting. His mother had a plan. What in the moons of aeon could it be?  
“What kind of plan? I assume I have a part in this plan?”

Time nodded her head several times at Micheal. “You have the main seat. Now listen.” She pointed to the seat in the center of the room which Micheal walked over and sat in. “You remember when I told you the legend of the Midtherne Crystals?”

Micheal nodded his jet-black haired head slowly. Thinking about this for a few seconds. The legend of the Midtherne Crystals was only told the highest-ranking people in Time’s army. Which included him. “I remember, they were the Crystals which could replace Necrum-Dracus’ presence should we be able to defeat him, right?”

Time nodded her head again. This time putting her finger to her lip, trying to decide whether she should tell him the rest, but decided that it was about time she did so. Ironically. “Yes, correct. They exist. In fact, you have one inside of you as it stands Micheal. I need you to find the others. They should be inside individuals on a planet quite far from Protea IV. It is called Manda II.”

Micheal checked a few switches on the dashboard where Time kept some of her paperwork and nodded. “I’ve heard of it – That’s the fifth planet that Earth colonized, isn’t it?”  
Time hummed in amusement. “I’m surprised you know about Earth. It’s not very popular in the circles anymore.”

Micheal moved his shoulders in an ‘I don’t know’ way. “To be honest, it’s not one that even the army like much. Especially after Michelle Gabriela took charge…” His words trailed off as he watched Time look thoughtful for a minute. “Anyway, what are these people like? How will I know who they are?”

Time pointed to the eye-scanner on Michael’s head. “I’ll be adding a detection system to your internal scanner. That will enable you to see the Midtherne Crystal inside of them. I’ve even started to negotiate with Michelle about you and some of the intergalactic   
steamship’s entry onto Manda II and possibly get some new recruits. Make sure they are good ones. We can’t have any that are useless.”

Micheal nodded his head for what he felt like was the thirteenth time that day. “Understood. I’ll make it count.”

Micheal got up and walked towards the entranceway when Time rose her hand, so he stopped. “Yes Mother?”

Time turned to him. “Use Time Traveller as your codename. I don’t want you being killed on-route.”

Micheal Denver, now known as Time Traveller, nodded his head and resumed walking out of the room. “I’ll call the Midtherne Crystal people – Time Soldiers.”

Time giggled softly to herself. “My own personal bodyguards.” She sat down when there was no trace of Time Traveller anymore and turned to the panel in front of her.

“I just hope The Architect doesn’t get involved in this war. You’ve been a pain in the past…I just want to resolve this without your help. I still miss you though…”

She traced over a picture/portrait of a man holding a seemingly none-existent sword, you could see the handle but nothing else, with a smile on his face. He was standing next to a younger looking form of Time also with a smile on her face.

Time sighed. “Things were much simpler back then” She heard herself echo throughout the room. “Much simpler…”


	3. Chapter 3 - Necrum Dracus and Salma.

Chapter 3 - Necrum Dracus and Salma.

Huge tower-like structures glowed as several switches were flicked on them. Each tower was linked to the next in a zig-zag formation – Surrounding what appeared to be a headquarters of some kind.

Trillions of creatures from the forces of darkness were littered across the landscape of this planet – Planet Nuhthen VI.

“Construction on the further bigger pilon has begun, sir”

A colossally huge being that reached the height of an ordinary house on Manda II stood overlooking the construction site on the planet Nuhthen VI.

“Good. Prepare the Laser Foundation Cannons. I want the LFC’s to finish their work before the seventy-fifth rise of the star.”

Several creatures, all dressed in black, nodded their heads and started to set up the LFC’s as per the biggest creature’s orders.

Dripping venom from his mouth and ordering about the smaller creatures, this is Necrum-Dracus. One of the (if not THE) worst beings that ever graced the Cosmos.

“Where is the fleet currently, Second in command Salma Rammonata?”

A nervous-looking feminine creature stood to the right of Necrum-Dracus with what appeared to be a laser clip-board in her hands glanced at him.

“Finishing the destruction of the orbiting fleet of ships from Time’s Armada, sir. They should be finished within the hour.”

Salma finished writing several more reports into her laser clip-board and turned to the skies above the planet surface.

“What will become of this planet, sir?”

Necrum-Dracus looked at her. “It will be redeveloped and used a staging post for the war against Time.”

“After that?”

Necrum-Dracus looked to the land in front of him. Tons of creatures and quintillion buildings/structures and all kinds of imaginary fortress’ lay in ruin. “I suppose, after the war and I am victorious, I’ll re-encompass the Cosmos in darkness! Black holes, Backwards wormholes and the like. Why?”

Salma thought about this for a few minutes. Why, would a very powerful God, such as Necrum-Dracus, want so little out of such a vast empire that he had created?

She eventually resolved to not dwell on it but put it to the back of her mind for now. “Nothing, sir” She replied. “I was simply curious”

Necrum-Dracus nodded and turned back to his creatures who had just finished the final pilon and the final few LFC’s. “Good. Everyone turns in for the night. We have earned a quick rest”

Salma nodded and commenced the order by using her laser clip-board to assign instructions to the generals. “After we’ve rested?”

Necrum-Dracus, otherwise known as ND for short, turned his eyes to her again. “We will march. On Manda II”

Salma smirked. “By your orders, Necrum”


	4. Chapter 4 - Diamond Lazer and Molly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond was never really a talker/doer, until he meets Molly that is...

Chapter 4

“X…Minus the third wavelength. Huh?”

Diamond Lazer looked up from his position behind a tree bush. It was a medieval fare where he was, but he was on Manda II. You could say… It was an interesting time.

Diamond Lazer has Green Eyes, a muscular build, wavy full-length silver hair and several lines around his face and arms. The lines looked like they could be blood deep, but no blood escaped from them.

He stood up and walked to one tree that seemed to be more hidden then the rest of the forest he was in.

“So, if I process that one…Move the calculous to this particular wave…Ah-ha!” He clapped his hands as he pressed his hand onto another tree.

The tree moved aside and revealed a HUGE clearing full of beautiful pristine streams and untouched forestry.

“This looks beautiful…I wonder when this was discovered for the first time”

Diamond looked on his watch and sighed to himself. “Great, time’s up – I’d better get ready for the inspection. Watch?”

The watch glowed gold for a split second. “Sir?”

“Hide the clearing.”

The watch glowed several different shades of Gold, Yellow and Black as the clearing disappeared. “Clearing hidden. Specify orders”

“Take me to the university of Manda II”

He shook his head as he forgot that Manda II had thousands of Universities all over it. Somewhere well to do whereas others weren’t that well to do at all.

“Which one. Please specify?”

Diamond looked around several times as he packed his toolbox away. “Grid 45 over 37.”

“Star University selected. TelDec required”

Diamond reached into his pocket and held the TelDec, which looked like a small disc, over the watch and it beeped again.

“TelDec activated” Came the voice from the watch. “Teleporting in 3…2…1- “

Without so much as another word, Diamond Lazer disappeared and reappeared in front of a massive building almost 3 million miles from where he was originally.

The building was called Star University. Millions of applications were made to this university every single year. A lot of the beings on Manda II wanted to apply and be known as someone great because of the university’s reputation.

Diamond looked around as he arrived, getting his bearings. “So, this is Star University. I hope that person is here” He trailed off, looking around some more, unaware that something (or rather someone) was coming closer and closer.

“Oi! Out of the WAY!”

Diamond looked to his right and felt a shove from that direction. He was nearly moved off his feet but steadied himself within a matter of moments.

A Blonde man with a set of glasses on his face with a snarly expression glared at Diamond as he readjusted his bag on his back. “Why didn’t you move!?”

Diamond shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t move for just anybody. Get used to it”

There was another voice a few minutes later. “Ooh, burn!”

Diamond watched as the blonde-haired man moved to attack him. He must have been embarrassed otherwise he wouldn’t attack.

Or attempt to.

Diamond dodged out of the way and used his left leg to bring the blonde down to his face. He spun on his heel and lowered himself down – Punching the blonde in the arm so he wouldn’t think about getting up for a while.  
It worked.

Diamond sighed and walked towards Star University. Wanting to find the person he was hired to find before any further nuisance could annoy him.

Diamond’s futuristic cell phone, otherwise known as a fucel, began to buzz so he reached into his pocket and answered it. “Yeah?”

A few seconds later there was a voice on the other side. “Did you find- “

Diamond sighed in a long-winded way and shook his head. “Not yet, sir, I’m still looking. If you give me the time I asked for, I should’ve found them by then. Give me time. You’ll have your person”

Molly Polinsky had been walking for a while to get to the university archway and saw the event unfold before her eyes. She was stunned as well as surprised.

“Well, that’s new”

Diamond quickly hung up and spun around (again) to see Molly standing in front of him. “Ah, well, yes…” He looked to where the blonde was still not moving. “Sorry about this. He tried to attack me…Whoever he is”

Molly sighed. “He’s Maximillian Gata. Max for short…Ugh…He’s been annoying everyone for months, possibly even years, nice work…” She whispered amused as she walked over and saw just what Diamond had done – Not much – but it was enough to   
incapacitate him.

Diamond hummed in acknowledgement. “Hmmm, sounds like quite a pain then. What’s your name?”

Molly blinked. “Mine? Molly Polinsky”

Another hum.

“Why?”

Diamond reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch and pointed it at her. “You need to come with me. I’ve got orders to bring you to Time for the war- “

Molly shook her head. “Sorry, can’t. I’ve been spoken for I’m afraid.” She walked away from Diamond slowly at first. “I’m going to be late if you keep me here or take me somewhere. I’ll talk to you later. See yaw!”

Diamond growled and followed Molly until Molly had cleared the archway, when a set of laser barriers came down and forced Diamond to stop following her, the university’s security gates then closed leaving Diamond with Max.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Traveller and Kilomia

Chapter 5 - Time Traveller and Kilomia.

Micheal Denver (Time Traveller) had been walking up and down the steamship – Razor for quite some time.

“Status on UB jump”

A small screen came out of the eye-scanner that Time Traveller had on his face with a small percentage bar: Ninety percent complete.

Sighing, he pressed the button on the side of the eye-scanner making it disappear.

“Seems like you’ve been up for 4 hours or more, sir”

Time Traveller nodded at Kilomia Narnian. “It’s stressful. Leading an army of this size. How many units do we have?”

Kilomia turned to a massive flowchart. “Over 69 trillion Steamships, 30 capital ships, 10 colony ships in case of retreat, 75 million troops per Steamship and one mega ship”

Time Traveller looked at the stats also and shook his head. “Necrum-Dracus has at least twice the size we have. How many do the Intergalactic-Peacekeepers have?”

Kilomia was about to check when Time Traveller held up his hand.

“Correction, how many would WE have if the Peacekeepers joined us?”

Kilomia did some calculations and nodded at Time Traveller. “We’d have equal amounts. Time’s armada would be equal to Necrum-Dracus’ currently known armada”

Time Traveller nodded and walked into his room. “I’ll be back in a while. Keep an eye on the Unhinged Binary jump”

“By your order, sir”

[Inside Time Traveller’s room]

Micheal breathed a huge sigh of relief as he sat down and rubbed his forehead. “If only we could ask him for help…” He looked to a small picture that Time herself had given him a long time ago. “I don’t think he’d want too. But we may have no choice… I’ll talk to the other Time Soldiers about it when I get them together…”

Micheal looked out of the window as the stars were starting to come back into focus again. “Alright, time to face the music”

He stood up and walked out of his room – Heading for the bridge.

[Bridge]

“Sir!”

Time Traveller looked over to Kilomia questioningly. “Whereabouts, are we?”

“In orbit over Manda II, sir. From the looks of it, the forces of Necrum-Dracus are closing in. We don’t have much time. I can imagine we have around an hour and a half before they arrive.”

The display on the main screen started to beep. Micheal walked over and pressed the switch to accept the transmission. “This is the steamship Razor, who is this?”

After a minute worth of coughing the screen eventually came into focus – Standing there was a man dressed in formal clothing.

“This is John Mint. Leader of the planet Manda Two. I assume I am speaking with Time Traveller?”

Micheal felt his mouth tug into a smile but he forced it not to. He had to keep a sense of secrecy about his plan. His mission by his mother was too important to ignore this fact.

“That you are. I have authority by the Goddess of Time and your leader back on Planet Earth to-”

He saw John grimace, so he analyzed him and saw a bit of distrust between him and the leader of the Intergalactic Peacekeepers.

“Oh? Do I sense some lingering tensions between you and Michelle Gabriela?”

John nodded his head but then shook it, sighing as he traced a figurine of the ‘independence’ ship that his planet had been working on.

“It doesn’t matter anyway – I’m here on a mission from Time. I also have been given information that Necrum-Dracus’ forces are headed down this lane. I am here to look for certain, people, if you like”

John traced his beard as he watched Time Traveller move from one side of the bridge to the other.

“You have my authority. Come down when ready”

The transmission then switched off very slowly.

Micheal nodded. “Must be having problems with their transmission technology. Alright.” He clapped his hands. “Status of the engines? Just in case we need to get out of here in a hurry?”

Kilomia pressed some switches, moved his hand in a very quick, fluid motion, and looked back to him. The digital displays and turntables were all moving in the same direction. All the displays had (80%) on them. “Engines are on cooldown. We’ll need at least two hours until we can use Unhinged Binary jump technology again”

The leader of the group sighed. “Right then. I’ll need two detachments. Have the preparations been made for our arrival?”

“Yes sir”

“Good. Let’s get going then. Are you coming with us?”

Kilomia shifted his red-haired body and shook his fur down. “By your orders, sir, and yes. If possible, sir”

Time Traveller smiled a rare smile at Kilomia, the pair had been through a lot together and so it was nice to finally get some ‘Slow down’ time.

As much as that could be anyway. “Come on then”


	6. Chapter 6 - Molly and Emily.

Chapter 6 - Molly and Emily.

Molly was so very bored.

Listening to her history teacher was one thing. But listening to him drone on and on about explorers and the endless reams of space full of bounty hunters made her almost fall asleep.

Screw university being the most important thing in the Cosmos. She wanted to be someone who fought for freedom and independence. But more importantly, she wanted to live in peace without the need for such mundane education.

Emily Roseakins looked over to her best friend, Molly, leaned towards her and poked her. “Molly! Oi! Molly!” She whispered to her.

“Mmmm…What now?” Molly cracked open one of her beautifully bright blue eyes and looked at Emily. “Has he finished?” She looked to the front where the teacher was lecturing another student about how ducks were never part of the revolution, then put her head down again, this time facing the window she was next to.

“Not quite. You’re very quiet today, though, Molly. Is everything okay?”

Emily put a hand on Molly’s shoulder thanks to how close the desks were. Added to this, she would thank the student who was distracting the teacher for the time she was getting a little later. Normally, the teacher would have noticed and gotten angry…Not this time though.

Molly shrugged her shoulders and looked up into the sky. “Not really. Mum’s been a pain. I mean, she never stops moaning at me. That hoverbed she bought is another thing. I, swear, that thing is out to kill me. It tossed me onto the floor this morning before I was even awake!” She stopped when she heard Emily giggling. “What?” She looked back and smiled slightly starting to see the funny side of it.

“It’s not, that, funny!” Molly shook her head. “Honestly, you’d have thought…Wait…Stop!” She tried to stop Emily from giggling, but it was failing. “The hoverbed really did try to kill me! It’s not a joke!” She made a face which had Emily in stitches of giggling laughter.

Emily nodded her head several times as she tried to hold her sides. “Y-Yes, it is!” She kept her voice down as to not gain the teacher’s attention.

A huge boom from outside had all the class looking out of the windows. Emily instantly stopped giggling. “What on Manda?” She whispered as Emily went to the window.

Molly yawned and looked as several shuttles came through the atmosphere. “Could be a supply run. You know how the shuttles can get sometimes…” She mumbled. Unfazed by the new arrivals.

Her attention was immediately on the logo on the sides of them however, as they carried a certain symbol that their planet, and their colonizers did not have. It was a black hole with several blue sparkles on each corner lit up by blue lights.

“Those are craft that belong to Time’s armada!” The teacher sounded flabbergasted by the arrival of the crafts. 

Molly felt her heartbeat thump harder. Time’s armada? What in all of creation were they doing here? On her home-world? Were they here to colonize? Take over? Or… Could she join them?

As her mind raced – the shuttles landed. At first Molly counted two but there were easily more than that, several doors opened and out came soldiers.

They didn’t look normal though. Each one had a different loadout/equipment. Some looked like digital machines whereas others looked like Planet Earth soldiers...At least, that’s what she thought they looked like from the magazines she had seen in the news bars she went to sometimes.

...Maybe they were mercenaries?

Problem with that theory was, why would Time’s armada, of all organizations, have mercenaries working for them?

Anything was possible she guessed. Molly saw over 90 soldiers per craft descend the ramps of the other shuttles, several flying drones circling around them and finally 20 LC’s (Laser Cannons) which were attached all over the shuttles in various places per shuttle and finally a main shuttle. The main shuttle looked heavily armored and guarded.

All the soldiers, which again, Molly counted around 400 altogether, started to assemble and when they were assembled each one was either side of the main shuttle when it opened.

A man stepped out with a creature to his left. The man had a full-sized leather trench-coat which reached down to his ankles, a glowing sword on his back. Two guns either side of his belt that he had on…He looked like a mean commander. He even had an eye   
scanner permanently attached to his head. It was scanning the area with a critical accuracy such that the area had never seen before.

In Molly’s head, she already knew the person’s name, even without knowing a thing about him. “That’s…Time Traveller” She muttered.

“Who?” Emily whispered to Molly. She was stunned that her best friend would know but she wanted to know from her.

Molly was in awe of both her mind and her attention to detail. “I have no idea…All I know is he is the best person they have in their field”

“Hah! I bet I could beat him hands down!”

Molly glanced at Max who was sat in the corner like usual. “Yeah? I bet he could whip you and use you to paint that shuttle of his”

“Are you trying to” Max retorted but was stopped as Emily motioned to them both. “Hang on a second guys, the teacher is looking at us!” She hissed.

“Enough!” Mr. Rangeland, their teacher, cleared his throat. “That’s enough between you three!”

Molly snorted and went back to looking at the sky. “Yeah, whatever…” Molly trailed off as she was in her own world again.

Mr. Rangeland looked to his class. “Everyone to your seats. I’m sure–”

Mr. Rangeland was cut off as the PA system sounded throughout the entire University.

“Every single student is to meet in the gym. I repeat, every single student is to report to the gym at once”

Mr. Rangeland nodded his head. “Alright, you heard the principle. To the gym with us”

Coming out of her own world, Molly got up, keeping her eyes on Emily. The pair of them hugged the instant Emily stood up and looked at her. “Let’s hope it’s nothing serious” Molly whispered.

“Yeah, I don’t want to lose you Mol’” Emily whispered.

Molly nodded, sniffing Emily’s memorable perfume that reminded her of the Rosemary flowers in her mother’s garden. “Me neither”

All the students in Mr. Rangeland’s class started to file out – In single file as they headed towards the gymnasium.

Molly’s mind was in worlds of thoughts, both unhinged and hinged. Why was Time Traveller here of all people? Since when did events like this happen? Her home world was only small so why choose it? Were they recruiting people?

Or, were they here to take over? An invasion that small? Then again, Time’s armada was supposed to be extremely powerful… Possibly even more then the Peacekeepers army…

Molly felt something in her heart (or near it) pulsate as she walked down the corridors. Something deep down inside of her was telling her it was okay. That there was nothing wrong. She didn’t have to worry and that everything would work out for the best.

‘I’m so scared…’ She thought. She trembled slightly as she turned the next corridor and opened the gymnasium doors. She sat down with everyone else.

This was going to be interesting yet scary at the same time from Molly’s angle. Nothing, in the history of the planet or the Cosmos she guessed had happened before…Well… Not on this magnitude anyway.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Forces of Darkness

Chapter 7 - The Forces of Darkness.

Necrum-Dracus was walking up and down the center of his ship as the ship went along its UB Jump drive. “How much further!?”

“I’m sorry, sir, it’s going to be another 8 minutes at least!”

Necrum-Dracus growled but eventually relented and quietened down. Choosing instead to sit down and move his head back into its seating clamp that held his head in place while the ship heaved along in the UB drive.

Salma breathed a sigh of relief when ND sat down. He had been none-stop relentless for a very long time (Approximately since the start of the war of the Cosmos) and he was choosing NOW to slow down. Honestly, she shook her head, she didn’t know whether working for him was the best idea…But it was getting her closer to her ultimate target: Micheal Denver.

When Time had given birth to Micheal Denver a few feuds in the family of gods were had, per what Necrum-Dracus had told her. Such as how could Micheal be a mortal when he came from an immortal? Where was the god-like power he should have inherited?

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice that ND had gotten up and was looking out of the window again.

She had been romantically interested in Micheal from a young creature, in Human equivalent levels, around the age of 16 years. Micheal had been in equivalent levels around 21. Micheal hadn’t been interested in her in the slightest. Instead he chose to play it safe and not talk to Salma at all. Not even when Salma was doing her best to gain his attention/affection.

Necrum-Dracus glanced over to Salma’s rather thoughtful expression and hummed. “I see you’re still thinking about Time’s Son?”

Salma shook her head rapidly. “Are…Are you mad!? I’m not thinking about him…Not in a single way, sir!”

“Good. Because you’ll be the one to kill him” ND went back to checking that all the ships were ready to come out of UB jump which they all acknowledged.

On the screen, it had: [Status of UB jump – Ninety eight percent complete. Two minutes remain]

“What?” She whispered unable to take in the information at first. “What did you say sir?”

ND looked back at her. “I said you’re going to be the one to kill Micheal Denver. Is there a problem with that?”

Salma looked at him with a look of disbelief. “I can lead your army, I can lead the ships into battle, but you want me to KILL Time’s own mortal son? What if I get targeted by Time? THEN WHAT!?”

Necrum-Dracus took in a deep breath. “You never step against me before, yet you step against me now, you will taste what it feels like TO STEP AGAINST MY ORDERS!!” He yelled and with such a massive amount of force – Slammed Salma against the wall and held her there even as she struggled against his godly powers. He didn’t even have to move from where he was. He was that powerful.

“S-S-Sir! No!”

ND grinned with a sense of pure evil as he reached into his left side of his body, pulling out a knife that looked serrated and sharp, throwing it at Salma.

Salma attempted to move, but couldn’t, as the power of Necrum-Dracus became painfully apparent. Her body felt the makeshift knife sink into her kneecap on the right-hand side as she tried to hold it in. Yet, she failed, and screamed as ND turned back around and checked the status screen again.

Before he could, however, the ships all came out of UB jump. Each one activating their special cloaking devices to avoid being seen by the Razor (The one which Micheal Denver used). Each ship disappearing from the face of the Cosmos into what appeared to be star dust. But it was really fabrics of reality or F-o-R in short words.

“That’s new…” ND whispered as he let Salma go. Salma instantly being taken to the medical wing as Necrum-Dracus pointed at the Razor. “Whose ship is that… I’ve never seen one like that before…”

“Looking it up now, sir”


	8. Chapter 8 - The War Reaches Manda II

Chapter 8 - The War Reaches Manda II.

“Sir!”

Time Traveller glanced at Kilomia Narnian. “Yes?”

“Necrum-Dracus’ forces! We’ve spotted his flagship!”

Time Traveller felt his teeth clench. ‘I wasn’t expecting this…’ He thought to himself.

“What are we going to do? These people will die if we don’t help them!” Kilomia looked scared to death. He had, had run in’s with Necrum-Dracus’ forces of darkness and he didn’t like them one bit – Especially because his entire race had been removed from existence. He was lucky that Time (Herself) had gotten to them in the first place.

Time Traveller looked down for a few seconds as he started calculating everything that was open to him. “Leave the recruiting to me. I’ll let them know they are in danger and we need to have them evacuated. I need to find certain people here on Manda II. Wait by the shuttles”

Kilomia nodded. “I understand, sir, just…Just don’t be long okay?”

Time Traveller nodded and looked up at the University where an official was approaching him. “I won’t be. Prepare the shuttles for take-off. We need to get out of here post-haste”

Kilomia turned and raced back to the shuttles while Time Traveller carried on towards the official and stopped in front of him.  
“Pleasure to meet you, my name is -”

Time Traveller nodded. “Principal Geoffrey Inline, correct?”

Principal Inline nodded his head slowly. “That’s me. How do you know my name?” He asked as he tilted his head to the right in a curious manner.

Time Traveller coughed. “Simple.” He tapped his eye scanner and then looked to the gymnasium where Diamond was standing. “I’m here looking for people to join in the fight against Necrum-Dracus’ armies of Darkness. Added to this you have a problem about to occur.”

Geoffrey blinked as he readjusted his head’s position back to normal. “What might that be? We have a security pact with Planet Earth to protect us against any invaders.”

Time Traveller cut him off. “That’s all well and good, but when you have a HUGE invasion fleet in the orbiting system led by the mad-man himself, then that’s not that good is it? How long would that so-called security pact take to arrive?”

“Around an hour?”

Time Traveller sighed and shook his head. “That’s too late. You’ll all be dead by that point. I’m looking for people who can fight as well. One is standing by the door to your gymnasium.”

Principle Inline nodded. “That would be…” He looked behind himself and nodded at Diamond who started to walk over. “Mr. Lazer. He’s very competent and can use weapons with increased accuracy. More so than the average person I’d say.”

Time Traveller nodded as Diamond arrived next to them, a loud boom could be heard in the skies overhead. It sounded like several fighters were engaged over the planet’s atmosphere, each ionized blast having a different effect in the skies above Manda II.

It was like a firework display. Many more lights lit up the sky ranging from pink, to red, over to blue, back round past black even to white.

These series of lights were followed by several explosions and pieces of metal falling from the sky. Presumably from the spaceships that were fighting overhead.

Time Traveller cursed under his breath, “We’re under attack…” He whispered mostly to himself.

“Time Traveller, sir!” An android appeared on said commander’s eye-scanner. “The Razor is under attack! We’ll hold them off, but they are coming for you all!”

Time Traveller looked to Diamond. “I don’t think we even need to talk. You know why I’m here?”

Diamond nodded. “Let’s just say I’ve been given a, head’s up, by your leader.”

Time Traveller glanced at the principal. “Get everyone out of this University and evacuate the planet! NOW!!” He shouted as he raced back to the shuttles.

Diamond glanced at the Principal. “Thank you, sir”

Principal Inline nodded his head and spun on his heel, heading for the Gym at a rapid pace.

The moment he arrived he went straight to the podium. “Condensed version?” He panted as he looked to the students. “I’ve been informed that we are under attack!” All the students were silent as they listened to him. “All students are to evacuate. I want   
everyone to go to their family or friends and organize themselves as fast as possible. All those who don’t have any family or friends will be asked to go to the main home-world.”

He panted as he tried to gain his breath back. “That would-be Planet Earth. We need to be quick about this everyone!”

Molly and Emily looked at each other as they held their hands together. “I hope we’ll be okay… Planet Earth?”

Emily nodded. “My family moved to Earth awhile back. What about your mother, Molly?”

Molly pressed a button on the scanner she had with her free hand, relaying everything to her mother.

“I suggest you go to Earth with Emily, Molly. It would be the safest bet for you. I’ll organize it so I can meet you there.”

Molly nodded. “Right!”

“And Molly, did you get a chance to think about the military?”

Molly bit her lower lip. “No, I didn’t”

“I can see by your expression, you didn’t. If you get the chance, or there’s something special about you that I don’t already know, then just go for it alright? Any chance you can get is good. I know earlier I said no joining it. But that’s because your father moved to Earth all those years ago, Bloody git probably doesn’t remember me and all the struggles that – You know, me and you went through”

Molly sighed. This was precisely why she didn’t talk to her mother often. She TALKED TOO MUCH!

“Mom?”

Her mother stopped talking. “Yeah?”

Molly looked around, making sure no-one wanted to get past her. “Not here. I’ll see you when I see you and we can catch up properly. ‘Kay? I can’t talk right now”

“Okay Molly. Be safe, I love you and take care!”

Molly nodded her head. Although it was a little annoying that her mother had said such embarrassing things to her on the verge of a worldwide emergency, there was an element in her that told her that her mother cared for her…Deeply. Molly didn’t know what the element was – It felt like a powerful warm sensation close to her heart – It almost felt like she knew precisely what it was…But she didn’t. It was weird.

She then pressed the button off and the scanner she had switched off and she looked to Emily who was looking around to see if any of their classmates were headed for the evacuation shuttles and so on. Which they were.

“Ready Em?”

Emily nodded and the pair began to make their way through the panicked school. Every corridor was rammed full of people headed for the evacuation transports and a select few were headed towards the shuttles that Time’s Armada owned.

‘So, they do have compassion in that Armada…’ Molly thought to herself.

[In orbit – Manda II]

“KEEP FIRING!!”

“SHIELDS TO THE REAR!”

“FIRE THUSAN 4”

Necrum-Dracus repeated his commands as the explosions kept occurring. “REPORT!”

The fight between Necrum-Dracus’ ship – The Mantheska and the Razor was extremely intense.

“We’ve got reports, sir! It says that Micheal is on the planet’s surface!”

Necrum-Dracus took one look at Lieutenant Manthanai and leaned closer to him. “THEN I WANT SEVEN FIGHTERS TO KILL HIM! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?”

Lieutenant Manthanai was so scared about being this close to Necrum-Dracus that he moved back a few inches. “Y…Yes sir, as you wish, Sir!”

ND looked around a few times and then back to him again, the dark green almost black eyes tracing and scanning Manthanai’s own eyes for information, “Also - where’s Salma? I want her up here! She needs to see my victory!””

“She’s nearby, sir! We’ll have her with you within the next four minutes!”

This only seemed to anger the God-like entity, “Four minutes!? Get her here within three!”

“Sir?”

ND growled under his breath. “DO IT”

“Y-Yes sir!” The Lieutenant raced from the bridge to go and get Salma as fast as he possibly could. Leaving nothing but dust and a few flakes dirt in his wake.

Necrum-Dracus looked back to the battle in front of him. He had to keep an eye on the Razor. After all, being the commander of his ship, he had to make sure nothing went in the Razor’s favor…Ever.

Within a few minutes, which felt like hours to Necrum-Dracus, Salma was on the bridge and looking at Necrum-Dracus while he was focused on the battle.

“Sir!” She saluted him and he nodded a her.

“Get over to the battle scanners Salma! I want to know what’s happening always, take over from Lieutenant Manthanai! Lieutenant I want you down on that surface to take on Micheal Denver. Do you understand?”

Salma raced to her post as the Lieutenant went to another section of the bridge to keep the shields up and running.

“I want an invasion force! Bring me Micheal’s head on a platter!”

Salma looked over to Necrum-Dracus, this God was serious, he wanted to bring about an end to the war and be victorious. No more waiting around.

“By your orders, Sir”

Salma couldn’t argue with him. Things were hard enough as it was already without any further arguments. She could just as easily lose her position as second in command if she didn’t listen to every single order Necrum-Dracus made.

The Lieutenant looked at Salma. “I’ll be heading for the shuttle bay then”

Salma nodded at him. “I’ll try to make it easier for you from here. Just do your best and do as Necrum-Dracus has ordered. Only then will we revel in his plan”

Lieutenant Manthanai smirked. “Still got a place for me next to you on the plan?”

Salma felt herself heat up slightly, but she nodded. “Always. Now get going or you’ll have nowhere to be on the plan”

“Alright I’m gone”

With that Lieutenant Manthanai headed for the shuttle bays.

On the planet, things were not going to be so easy as the battle in space, not by a long shot.


	9. Chapter 9 - The War Rages

Chapter 9 - The War Rages.

Molly ducked as another piece of debris came flying down from the skies in front of her. “God…” She whispered as she got up again.

“Come on Molly! We’ve got a long way to our shuttle yet!”

Molly nodded at Emily as the pair raced out of the school and towards what appeared to be a shuttle.

Molly looked up as a huge force started to descend from the skies. ‘Holy…’ She thought to herself, but she didn’t see where she was going and tripped on a piece of metal which then in turn caused her to fall onto the dirt with a snapping sound. Presumably from her ankle.

Emily turned around. “MOLLY!” She went to go back for her but stopped when Molly rose her head, looked at her.  
“Get going!” She shouted.

Emily looked indecisive for several minutes, between wanting to go and help Molly, but also having the want to save herself and get off the planet as soon as she could.  
‘And she wonders why I hate it when she gets like this?’ Molly thought to herself as she pointed to the shuttle, getting up slowly. “GET MOVING! I’ll be right behind you!”

Emily turned after one more second and raced onto the shuttle.  
“Alright!” Shouted the transport pilot. “All here?”

Emily shook her head. “No! My friend’s still back there!”

The transport pilot took one look behind at the form of Molly as she was struggling to get to the shuttle and then shook his head. “NO TIME!” He turned and fired up the engines much to Emily’s stunned look on her face.

Emily looked back at Molly who was still running towards them. “MOLLY!” She screamed to her beloved friend.

Emily cursed her lucky as she saw the shuttle ascend into the atmosphere and the last thing, she saw Emily do – Was punch one of the guards in the face. Shouting something about leaving her best friend behind.  
“Just like you to do that Em…” She whispered as she slowly got to her feet again. She looked around and began to run. Anywhere, so long as it was safe.

Molly Polinsky had next to no idea where to run to though. She had no weapons, no knowledge of fighting, no experience… She was literally a sitting duck. Just waiting to be killed.  
‘I should have thought about talking to Time Traveller before he left…Now I’m gonna die and there’s nothing I can about it’

Molly sighed and looked up into the sky. “Serves me right…” She said sadly. “I should have checked the news more regularly. This was bound to have been on the airwaves already”  
“I wish I could be saved…”

[Star University – Shuttle Zone]

Time Traveller blinked and looked down for several minutes. He had the ability to move wherever he wanted. Especially the ability to teleport to the Razor which was still waiting for him to arrive.  
“Sir! NOW! We can’t wait any longer!”

Time Traveller thought about it longer as he looked to Kilomia. “Get going! I’ll teleport up!”

Kilomia nodded. “Alright sir! Be careful!” He shouted as he shut the transport shuttles door and ordered the pilot to take off, which he did.

Back with Time Traveller he was thinking to himself as he turned back around.  
‘Serves me right…I should have checked the news more regularly. This was bound to have been on the airwaves already.’

Micheal Denver blinked. Did he just hear a girl’s voice in his head? Was he going mad? Insane? Perhaps completely bonkers? No…

‘I wish I could be saved’

Micheal knew then if he didn’t know before – That was Molly’s voice. The one who Diamond had told him about. The one girl who was gifted. Not in the normal way, but truly gifted which was strange. However, if Molly was one of the five with Midtherne energy in her, Micheal HAD to save her.

Micheal switched on his eye scanner as several particles of snow or what appeared to be snow started to descend from the sky above him.

“Snow?” He shook his head. “No…Particle of energy…Snow in their terms I guess”

A huge storm started to kick up as the scanner flashed at him.

“Sir! The Razor can’t hang on for much longer, we’ve got the shuttles! UB Jump will be ready in less than 20 minutes! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!”

Time Traveller shook his head. “Negative lieutenant! You leave and the whole mission is jeopardized. You are ordered to keep fighting as long as it takes!”

“Bu-But sir, if we do that, we may have to use the Warp Missile and that’s- “

“THEN YOU’LL HAVE TO USE IT! We need to get out of here and that’s that! I’ll be there in less than 10! You ARE trained to hold enemies off for 10 minutes, aren’t you?”

“Sir, yes sir!” Kilomia’s image looked slightly faded but it came back after a few seconds.

Time Traveller nodded his head. “Then I think we’ll be okay. I’ll be back on the ship in around 8 minutes I’d say. Keep the engines hot!”

Kilomia nodded with a salute. “SIR!”

Time Traveller switched off the eye scanner. ‘Now to find Molly…Can you hear me, Molly? I know this probably sounds strange but…Can you hear me?’ He thought and hoped to everything that she would be able to hear him in her mind. Strange as though it   
was, it would be the ONLY way that he would find her. Especially in this situation that they were now in.

[With Molly]

Molly Polinsky had no choice but to stay where she was. The ‘Snow’ was falling all around her as she sighed.

‘Can you hear me, Molly?’

Molly blinked and looked around several times. Who was…Was that Time Traveller’s voice? No, that’s impossible…Wasn’t it? Or, maybe it wasn’t, seeing as Time Traveller was the Commander of Time’s Armada. Maybe it was possible after all.

‘I know this probably sounds strange but…Can you hear me?’

Molly nodded her auburn-haired head. “I can hear you! I can hear you, where are you!?”

‘This sounds weird…I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this. Right, I’m over where the shuttles landed earlier. Make your way to the shuttles’

Molly shook her head as the Snow built up around her. “GAH!”

‘Damn it all! I’m coming Molly. Just hang on alright!?’

Molly nodded her head as she attempted to shield herself from the snow. But it was getting worse. The snow particles were becoming like sharp ice, cutting into her exposed arms like a sword through paper.

Within a matter of moments, a creature unlike ANYTHING Molly had seen before in her life jumped through the Snow tornado and growled at her. With its teeth showing and acid flowing from its jaws…It looked mean and with a stomach/appetite to kill and/or   
eat her alive.

Molly backed away from the creature. The creature lunged at her and she felt like her life was over…

Until the sound of metal slicing through flesh entered her ears that is. Molly opened her eyes to see the creature on the floor in pieces and Time Traveller standing in front of her with his sword glowing, returned to its sheath, with a slight grimace on his face.

“You are injured. Take my hand. We are leaving”

Molly looked around. The very place she had known for so many years of her entire life was now no longer. She would have to trust Time Traveller and what he knew… He looked very capable and on the side? Maybe, he looked cool. MAYBE.

Molly nodded and placed her hand in his.

“Let’s go”

With that the pair disappeared from the Snow Storm and were onboard the Razor within seconds.

[The Razor]

Kilomia looked over from his position on the bridge and nods at the front pilot. “UB Jump! NOW!!”

The pilot, not needing to be told twice, slams his hand down onto the control switch and the ship lurches into deep space.

“Any. Sign. Whatsoever. Of Necrum-Dracus’ ship?”

The pilot shakes his head. “No, sir! All traces of the enemy ships have gone.”

“All casualties accounted for?”

“Yes, sir, Time Traveller, sir!”

Time Traveller nods. “Excellent work team.” He looks to Molly who looks as confused as anyone. Well, you would be if you were whisked away from your home world and onto a steamship with more firepower than your mother’s defense grid, no?

“I think you need some sleep and time to catch up on the mission and such. Are you feeling the same?”

Molly nods after a few seconds, feeling Time Traveller’s strange staring pressure on her. She had to admit though, even though she didn’t want too, Time Traveller…Was quite cool when you thought about him enough!

Kilomia nods his head. “We’ve got quarters 7 and 8 open for Diamond and Molly, sir!”

Time Traveller nods his head. “Right. Show them to their quarters. I’ll keep the ship in good order”

Kilomia shifted his head as he spun around, heading down towards both Diamond and Molly, motioning for them to follow him. Which they did.


	10. Chapter 10 - Diamond, Molly, Kilomia and Time Traveller

Chapter 10 - Diamond, Molly, Kilomia and Time Traveller

“So, your name is Diamond, huh? Pretty cool”

Diamond glanced at Molly. “Heh, I have more skills then just my name I can assure you”

Molly rolled her eyes. “I heard that from a lot of people. Say, how comes you decided to be a part of this team? I thought you were with the intergalactic peacekeepers?”

Diamond scoffed and turned to Molly, stopping the pair as he did so. “Firstly, I never wanted to be involved in a war that would literally tear apart everything I know and care dearly for. Secondly, I never asked a GIRL of all people to tell me what or who I should be working for. Third? ‘The Intergalactic Pickers’ as you call them are just simply that. They don’t DO anything. Just meeting after meeting and that’s basically your lot” Basically mimicking Molly’s choice of words and standards.

Molly felt her eyebrow twitch. “And how would you know that kind of thing? Mr, I know everything?”

Diamond sighed and walked past her. “Because I used to report to the leader of Earth myself and that…Amongst other things…Led me to this. We have a job to do anyway. You don’t have to like me, and I don’t have to like you. We just complete this mission and go home. Got me?”

Molly lowered her brown-haired head. “Got it. Now, fearn-ana-nots, before I get mad”

Diamond chuckled. “Swearing at me isn’t going to help anything”

Kilomia, who had gotten rather fed up of this, pointed to quarter room 7. “Diamond” and then he pointed to 8. “Molly. Any questions?”

They shook their heads and went into their respective rooms. Not a single word was heard after then…Strange. But that’s life for them in a way, right?

[The Bridge of the Razor]

“We are at UB Jump – Use that panel over there to steady us. I think we have a problem”

Kilomia was startled as he walked back onto the Razor’s bridge. He did as Time Traveller instructed but… How had Time Traveller gotten them to UB Jump when everything was looking, well, hopeless?

“That’s…Amazing to hear, sir, quite frankly”

Time Traveller nodded his head. “It was a trick that I learned multiple years ago” He sighed as his scanner beeped at him. “Let me guess… Diamond and Molly aren’t getting on?”

Kilomia nodded his head solemnly. “Yeah. Judging from the looks of it – They both don’t want to work with each other”

Time Traveller rose his hand and rubbed his forehead. “Great, MORE headaches. Just when we get away from Necrum-Dracus’ flagship…Which reminds me, how long until we get to- “

“Planet Earth is less than 50 minutes away at full speed, sir”

Time Traveller had to admit it, he didn’t often prefer to work with digitized panels However, on the rare occasion, like this one, they worked.

“Get the ship ready for arrival at Earth. I’ll go and report to Time. You have the bridge Kilomia”

Kilomia gulped as he saw Time Traveller turn and walk out of the bridge, onwards to his quarters.

[With Diamond]

Diamond sighed as he sat in the chair that was assigned to his use. “Magna Ruinous!” He swore as he felt like hammering his fists on the table in front of him. “We lost our world…Now what’s next!?”

“With any luck, and your co-operation, that will be the last world that has to fall”

Diamond spun on his chair and spotted Time Traveller standing at the entrance to his quarters. “I suppose you’ve come with some heart felt speech. Look, I don’t know what that Molly has told you but- “

Time Traveller shook his head. “Molly has absolutely nothing to do with this”

Diamond stood up and faced Time Traveller, the difference in height wasn’t very much. “Then, what is it? My HOME just got taken over by those…. Those…. Those THINGS!”

Time Traveller watched Diamond as he shook his head again and again.

“The countless people…The amount of carnage…. All gone…And YOU STOOD ASIDE AND WATCHED IT HAPPEN!”

Time Traveller stood another step into the room. “WRONG! WHAT YOU MUST GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD IS THAT THIS SHIP AND EVERYONE ON IT, INCLUDING THE SURVIVORS OF MANDA TWO, ARE SAFE! That…” Time Traveller slowed his words down but then   
picked them up again as he saw Diamond staring at him wanting answers…Answers?

He was about to get what he wanted.

“That and you, Molly, I, and two others are the only reason Necrum-Dracus will be finished one of these days. We should train to get our powers up to his. Otherwise, we don’t stand a chance”

Diamond was staring to understand. Slowly, but he was starting to get the entire picture as he sat back down again. “So, we are like…Heroes then you would say?”

Time Traveller chuckled. “Not quite yet. But yes, if you want to look at it that way, we are going to be Heroes that bring peace to the Cosmos… Damn, that sounded lame, didn’t it?”

Diamond started to laugh – Thankful that he had something in common with the Commander of the Razor. “You said it. Anyway, I think you had better go and see the girl… What was her name… Molly?”

Time Traveller nodded his head. “Alright. Leave it to me. Just try to get on next time alright. I can’t work with MORE unsettled crew”

Diamond nodded. “Alright. And I hear we’re headed for Earth?”

“You’re correct there. We’ll be at Planet Earth soon. You may want to talk to Michelle… I don’t want arguments”

Diamond chuckled. “I’d have thought your commanders would have done that already!”

Time Traveller turned and nodded. “Good point. Anyway, have some relax time. I doubt we’ll be able to enjoy ourselves for much longer”

“Alright”


End file.
